


Breaking the Habit

by Kalloway



Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Show me again."
Relationships: Zack/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Breaking the Habit

**Author's Note:**

> March 11, 2006
> 
>  _I don't know how I got this way/I'll never be alright_ \- Breaking the Habit, Linkin Park

"Show me again," Cloud requested, waiting not but a second after the black-haired man had landed to ask for a repeat performance.

"Why?" Zack asked. "You know the moves. You just miss when..."

"I know. Show me again, Zack." Impatience loomed in his voice, if only because he was impatient with himself.

"Fine, fine..." Zack started again, demonstrating a series of thrusts and blocks that if done correctly would end with a flip instigated against an attacker. Zack was using one of the Coliseum columns instead, but the effect was equally spectacular.

"Do you think..."

"If you can get the timing and the opening," Zack said, sounding a bit exasperated. Probably because it was at least the fifth time he'd had to answer the same question. "Try it off of me."

"But..."

"Yeah, you're stronger now, but I'm still more agile," Zack taunted. "Even with these."

Cloud nodded, looking at the fluffy pair of white wings Zack had somehow acquired between one world and another. Zack laughed at the notion he was dead, after all, just because he'd suddenly gotten wings. But they'd also taken more than a little getting used to - especially the part where he had to sleep on his stomach.

"Fine," Cloud said, taking a few steps back and raising his sword. This time he was perfect, save that Zack was managing to block each thrust of his sword and deflect him almost too easily into the next move. Except... He stumbled off balance as he tried for the flip, landing hard on his right side and dropping his sword, nearly exactly the same thing that had happened the last dozen or so tries.

"You aren't missing," Zack said after a moment, crouching down to roll Cloud onto his back, his dark wing being forced to full span on the sandstone of the coliseum floor. "You're off balance. Don't know why I didn't notice that before."

"Thanks," Cloud mumbled, knowing full well he couldn't quite compensate for that little detail. Always he'd been compensating - for his small size, his lack of skill, his...

Stupid, stupid wing.

"Get up," Zack demanded, holding out his forearm for Cloud to grab.

"I'm happy here," Cloud replied, moving his own arm to block his eyes from the sun. "Let me wallow in my lopsided misery."

"Almost witty," Zack commented, sighing as he dropped to his knees and leaned over Cloud. "But... Not going to let you rest until..."

"What?"

"I seem to remember you losing quite a bit of money to me... Like, all of it. I seem to remember buying you dinner last night. And I seem to remember you promising that you'd..." Zack was thankful he hadn't still been crouched down as the sheer force of Cloud's swing would have knocked him over. But if he was anything, he was still a little smarter than Cloud.

Cloud groaned, sitting up and folding his wing back under his cloak. Zack didn't bother hiding his, but he at least had a handsomely matched pair that seemed resilient to damage and dirt.

"So what you're saying," Cloud began as he watched Zack rub at the spot on his arm where he'd been punched, "is that despite having just kicked my ass across the arena twice, you'd like a blowjob."

"Perhaps the one thing that I'll admit you're better at," Zack replied, a little thankful that Cloud didn't put an ounce of power behind the blow aimed right at his other arm as Cloud got to his feet and grabbed his sword from a few feet away.

"Sure," Cloud said, stalking off. "But not here. It was bad enough the last time we..."

"We're alone."

"You said that last time," Cloud called, not looking back as he disappeared into the corridor that lead away from the practice arena and out toward the rooms that contractors were given.

Zack was tempted to fly to catch up to the blond, but he knew that not only would it likely result in the revocation of his blowjob but also a little pain because previous experience warned him that the hallways were narrower than his full wingspan.

So he walked, quickly, already fairly sure that Cloud would return to his room half from habit and half because it had a slightly bigger bed. And, should a third half be allowed, half because he was already in a mood.

"I like them," Cloud said suddenly, his words half obscured as he turned back towards Zack, not talking so much to Zack as in his general direction.

"What?" Zack asked, sliding up to actually walk beside Cloud.

"Your wings. I like them," Cloud repeated, offering a weak smile. "Aerith should have a pair like..."

Zack frowned for a second, hoping that Cloud wasn't going to have a sudden breakdown over their shared polyamory. Certainly Cloud's other partner wasn't at all concerned about the arrangements. And Aerith had please just requested that he not get anyone knocked up. That was easy enough.

"Maybe she just doesn't let us see them," Zack countered, taking a few steps past Cloud to open his own door and hold it for his friend.

"Maybe."

"Maybe they're pink," Zack postulated, accidentally bursting into laughter at the mental picture. Yeah, that would be a good explanation for why she wouldn't have them on display. She'd never hear the end of it. Pink... And probably a shade that would clash with her dress.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" Cloud asked. He threw down his sword and started pulling his armor off anyway, much to Zack's amazement.

"There was a moment?" Zack asked. "Because I hadn't noticed. I thought a moment would be, um, more like this."

"This?" Cloud barely had a chance to ask his monosyllabic question before he was pushed against the wall, Zack's hands beneath his clothing and on sweat-slicked skin, their mouths locked in a deep kiss that threatened to make Cloud forget how to breathe.

Again.

But Zack was fairly happy he could do that to Cloud. One of those things that evened the score for Cloud being just a little tiny minuscule bit better at giving head. Ah, he'd already admitted that anyway.

"Right..." Cloud stammered as he was released. His pants slid to his knees when Zack released him. "You?"

"Practice," Zack said with a smirk. "I've spent years getting out of that outfit. It's not that difficult to get someone else out of it."

"Yet yours is still on," Cloud shot back as he attempted to pull the rest of his clothing off in one go.

"Can't blame that on only having one wing," Zack commented. "Should have been a little quicker with your hands..."

Zack was not surprised to end up on the floor beneath Cloud's weight. Because that's exactly how Sephiroth had explained it - chase a little, step back... chase a little, step back... Sephiroth seemed to prefer to draw out that little sequence but it seemed to work in a five minute burst, too.

Cloud still hadn't quite gotten the hang of undressing other people though, particularly the pesky moments involving zippers and extra wings and all of that. Zack had at least managed to land with his wings splayed which made it a bit harder to get clothing off but certainly less painful to be pressed against some of the most hideous shag carpeting he'd ever seen.

Yes, it was a place closely tied to the Underworld but did it really have to look like it? Eternal torment... with shag.

Next time he was going to wait and push Cloud that last little bit when they were both a bit closer to the bed. Especially since Cloud had apparently decided that this was it - this was some sort of twisted revenge for the string of humiliation that had preceded that exact moment.

But Cloud was good with his mouth, even if he hadn't managed to do more than get Zack's pants down enough for minimal access.

Didn't matter, though. Zack closed his eyes and just let the sensation wash over him, pleasure wandering slow trails through his nerves and spreading to his fingertips as Cloud dipped lower and took in more.

He almost didn't want to come.

At first everything had seemed so insane and different but now... the insanity had become routine.

Cloud did some sort of interesting and very memorable thing with his tongue, the sort of thing that Zack hadn't been expecting and managed to pull a moan and some sort of garbled warning from him in rapid succession as he came.

Right... He tried to figure out exactly what else Cloud owed him. Because certainly, it would be worth it.


End file.
